Suigeki Toshi
Suigeki Toshi (D17), also known as the Water Hammer City, was the location of the Dragon Clan's finest smiths, and the Tamori family constantly developed new technologies for making stronger metals. Almost every structure within the city contained a forge, and most weapons forged here had a distinctive pattern, the signature of the Water Hammer Technique the smiths here practiced. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 292 It was partially located in the Kinenkan province. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Founded The origins of the city was a simple forge built by the monk Haru, who in 1141 followed his mystical vision had built there a forge. The anvil of the forge was a sea-colored disc found by the monk beside a waterfall. His crafts were so famous that many students went there to train, and built many more forges around the original one after they graduated. Thus was Water Hammer City born in 1154. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 96-97 Suigeki Toshi was known as Kanashiki no Yama Toshi, or the City of the Mountain's Anvil. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 51 Its forges were supplied with the iron and ore of the nearby Serpent's Tail Mine. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 137 Shrine A large shrine at the city's center was built to honor the Heavens, and over time it was expanded and rebuilt until it became a blue-hued stone building that bridged the river itself. Images of Suitengu and the Water Dragon were carved upon its surfaces. This practice spread to the other buildings of the city. The shrine eventually grew in a temple, the so-called Water's Strength Temple. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 96, 99 Estates and Districts During the early years, caravans from the Scorpion, Mantis, and Unicorn Clans began to arrive, at the behest of divine visions, bestowed upon them or even on their daimyo. Members of these clans were the only ones to have been allowed free access to the city, and they built small estates in the city. The Governor's Estate was the most impressive, draped in beautiful green and gold banners. The Scorpion Estate, the Mantis Quarter and the Unicorn Quarter were built near the waterfall. The Merchant City also grew, with many merchants sponsored by the Mantis. The Artisan District was the core of the city, full of blacksmithing shops. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 96, 101-103 Governor Half of the city rested upon Mirumoto soil, while the other half stood within the Kitsuki provinces. The two families agreed to jointly appoint a single person as governor of the city. In 1165 Bloodspeakers covertly assaulted the city to claim the disk. The Governor and several bushi were slain but the monks killed the cultists to a man. The next year a reputed expert on hunting maho-tsukai, Kitsuki Kadiri, was appointed as governor. Northern Bank The stream divided the city, and samurai of the north bank tended to be more pragmatic, efficient, and martially inclined, influenced by the Scorpion and Unicorn samurai who lived there. they were also influenced by the city's dojo, the Mountain's Wrath Dojo, founded in 1168 by Mirumoto Arimi. This side of the city also offered more culture, as the Scorpion inhabitants established several theaters and geisha houses, while the Unicorn maintain a riding school. The Governor's Estate was located there. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 97-99 Souhtern Bank The southern side of the river exhibited a more serene and contemplative air. There were many shrines and temples around the central temple. A small commercial district was run mainly by Mantis. There were a few minor shugenja dojo, but for the most part there were only residences, temples, shrines, and forges. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 98 Training Grounds On the northern outskirts of the city laid a public arena maintained by the Mirumoto Bushi Dojo. It was also a proving ground for the local smiths, who challenged each other to a contest of artistry. They forged in 45 days the finest possible blade, which were presented to a standing tribunal. The weapons were tested against tougher and tougher materials, until one sword breaks, or fails to cleanly cut an object. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 100 Water kami The Tamori made sure to keep the city streets extremely clean and washed away the soot constantly to keep the city beautiful. This, combined with the presence of a small shrine to water kami in each house, kept the water kami here very pleased. This made the more than hapy to aid in the forging done in the city. Visiting shugenja were surprised by the responsiveness of the kami in the area, but would generally leave without any satisfactory answers. Masters of Magic, p. 28 Known Governors * Kitsuki Kadiri Category:Kinenkan province